


Let Your Skin Talk To My Soul

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Careful," Maripier says. "You're going to leave beard burn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Skin Talk To My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplechord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplechord/gifts).



> For asimplechord who asked for "AGally/BPrust(/Maripier Morin?), setting boundaries and public displays." Title from Randy Rogers Band's "Kiss Me In The Dark." Source citations in the endnotes.

"Careful," Maripier says. "You're going to leave beard burn."

"I'm not going to leave beard burn."

"Yes, you are." Maripier cups her hand around Alex's jaw and repositions his face. "You're still getting used to this thing."

Alex changes his approach, both to what he's doing to Brandon's neck and to the argument he's making. "I don't see why I can't leave beard burn."

"Not where people are going to see it." Maripier runs her hand along the line of Alex's beard and over his cheek.

"What if I want people to know he's taken?"

"They know he's taken." Maripier runs her fingers through Alex's hair. "By me."

"You know, as much as I appreciate that you want to fight over me," Brandon says. "Can you get back to what you were doing before? You know, the part where you were touching me?"

"No," Maripier and Alex both say.

Maripier eyes Brandon, and then she tugs Alex up and kisses him. Alex is softer with her, careful not to give her beard burn the same way Brandon is when he kisses her.

Brandon cranes his head up to follow the motion, then makes a frustrated noise and thumps his head down onto the pillow. If they want to make him wait, there's nothing he can do about it but wait.

*

"That's not fair," Alex says.

Maripier looks up. "What's not fair?"

"Last time, you tell me I can't leave beard burn, but now you are giving him a hickey."

"You can't leave beard burn," Maripier says. "You didn't try to give him a hickey."

Alex eyes her suspiciously. "So I could leave a hickey."

Maripier shrugs and kisses Brandon's neck without looking away from Alex. "Sure. If you wanted to."

"Not above my collar," Brandon says. "Either of you. I don't need to explain that to the media."

"Don't want all of Montreal to know your girlfriend's a biter?" Maripier closes her teeth over the think skin of his neck.

Brandon shudders and tries to bare his neck a little more. "You don't want to answer those questions either."

"I guess not." Maripier licks over the place where she wasn't biting hard enough to give him a hickey.

"But lower," Alex says, his voice rough and eyes dark. "We can leave them lower."

Brandon swallows hard. "Yeah," he says. "You can leave them lower."

He ends up with three. Maripier leaves the one just below his collarbone; Alex leaves the one on the inside of his upper arm and the one on his hip. They're all hidden by his clothes.

*

Brandon watches Alex's ice bucket video first, because Alex sends him a text telling him to check Instagram.

He stomps into the kitchen where Maripier is putting down a fresh bowl of water for Lola. "That fucking-" He can't finish the sentence and just thrusts the phone at her.

Maripier dries her hands before she takes his phone. Brandon leans over his shoulder to watch it again.

"Wow," she says, and then she hits play again.

They watch it four times, standing pressed close together against the kitchen counter. Alex in the sunshine, smiling and challenging, necklace hanging in the center of his chest, his abs and the cut of his hips that Brandon and Maripier have both had their hands all over sharply defined by light and shadow.

Maripier's swearing when they've fully absorbed it puts Brandon's to shame; Québécois is so much more evocative than English that way.

"He is just," she says when she's finished swearing, and she can't finish her sentences either.

Brandon texts Alex back, _You little shit_ , and gets a string of laughing emojis back.

Brandon does his ice bucket challenge with a shirt on, but two days later he and Maripier take a picture at the waterpark, Brandon in his swim trunks and nothing else, Maripier in her bikini top with a towel around her waist. Brandon leans over Maripier's shoulder while she tweets it and texts Alex the link.

 _Fucking teases,_ Alex sends back, and Brandon and Maripier grin at each other triumphantly.

*

"It's only him I can't leave beard burn on, right?" Alex asks when he's back in Montreal.

Maripier raises her eyebrows at him. "I'm on TV too, you know."

"With makeup," Alex says. "And they know you are with him." He gestures at Brandon, and Brandon's beard.

"Makeup only does so much," Maripier says.

Alex heaves a sigh and kisses her, leaves red marks that won't last too long as he bites his way across her shoulders.

"You can probably get away with it," Brandon tells Alex, "if you keep it where it won't be visible on camera."

"Don't tell him that," Maripier says. It comes out breathless as Alex keeps running his mouth over her skin.

"I've done it," Brandon says to Alex, ignoring her. "Mostly here." He slips his hand between Maripier's legs, garnering a gasp from her and an appreciative noise from Alex.

Later, when they survey the damage, Alex has left beard burn across the top of Maripier's breasts and on the inside of Brandon's thighs. Neither of them managed to leave a lasting mark on him.

*

Two days after Alex scores his first NHL career hat trick and puts his hands all over Brandon in front of the 24CH cameras, he storms into Brandon and Maripier's house. "What the fuck is this?" He holds out his phone. There's a tweet pulled up. It's from the shoot Brandon and Maripier did for Rad Hourani.

Brandon knows exactly what Alex is talking about. He remembers it, following Rad's instructions to put his hands on Maripier's thighs, over fabric and bare skin, Maripier putting her hands over his, the struggle to keep the right look on his face when he just wanted to gloat about how they got to have each other.

"That," Maripier says, "is a claim fully staked." It's a challenge, and one Alex takes.

Brandon and Maripier both come out of it with hickeys.

*

The video of Alex putting his hands on Brandon after his hat trick becomes one of the 24CH Flash videos, and it gets posted before Brandon and Maripier's hickeys even start to fade.

"What the fuck?" Maripier asks when Alex comes over.

"That," Alex says with a smirk, "is a claim fully staked."

"Oh, fuck you," Maripier says with a laugh.

Alex tips his chin up. "If you think you can."

Brandon and Maripier share a look.

"I think we can," Brandon says. He's used to scuffling with Alex, so it's easy enough to drag him down onto the couch and hold him in place so Maripier can do what she wants with him.

They don't make it out of the living room. Maripier leaves a pair of hickeys on Alex's inner thigh.

*

Alex and Brandon have a game on Valentine's Day, so the three of them have dinner to celebrate on the thirteenth instead. They cook together, instead of going out, and change from clothes that could get messy if that didn't go well into suits for Alex and Brandon and a dress for Maripier.

The result is mostly that Brandon wants to get them all naked, but he has enough patience to wait, at least until after they eat. Maybe.

Brandon gets up from the table when they're done eating, but before any of them have made a move toward the bedroom, or the couch, and retrieves the box he tucked away on the counter where Alex and Maripier wouldn't notice it.

"What are you doing?" Maripier asks when he sits back down and puts the box on the table in front of her and Alex.

"Well," Brandon says, opening the box. "I like it, so I'm putting a ring on it." He takes out the rings, three of them nestled into one small box. "We'll have to wear them on our right hands. We're not getting married because it can't be the three of us, and left hand will be hard for Alex to explain."

He seems to have knocked both Alex and Maripier speechless, so he sorts out the rings and takes Maripier's right hand first. He slips her ring onto her finger, then lets go so he can do the same to Alex. He puts his own ring on third.

They're not exactly the same, but they're a set, all gold bands with diamond chips set into them. Wedding bands if you know what you're looking for, but not so clearly that they won't be able to wear them all the time.

Maripier has tears in her eyes when she gets up from her chair and comes over to Brandon to sit on his lap.

Brandon thumbs away the tears and kisses her for a long minute. When they pull apart, Alex is right there too, pressed up against Maripier's back. He leans over her to kiss Brandon, fierce and deep, then pulls back a little to kiss Maripier too.

Brandon grabs both of their right hands, holds them up with his, looking at their rings all together. "Now that," Brandon says, his voice a little raspy with emotion, "is a claim fully staked."

It's a special occasion; they all end up with beard burn and hickeys, some of them above the collar. None of them can bring themselves to be anything but smug about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Source citations:
> 
>  
> 
> [Video: Alex's ice bucket challenge](http://instagram.com/p/ruNjXgyEfl/)  
> [Video: Brandon's ice bucket challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mfxyw2u7Xug)  
> [Photo: Brandon and Maripier at the waterpark](https://twitter.com/maripiermorin/status/501034944001757184)  
> [Photo: Brandon and Maripier for Rad Hourani](https://twitter.com/RADHOURANI/status/545562906516258816)  
> [Video: 24CH Flash S3 #8 featuring Alex putting his hands on Brandon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUO72EZ59as)  
> [Gifset: Alex with a red patch of what is probably not beard burn on his neck](http://flawsinthevoodoo.tumblr.com/post/105732807169/raw-alex-galchenyuk)


End file.
